Love is a Funny Thing
by GallagherGirl-IWish
Summary: One shot. Cammie has a secret, Zach knows it but this secret is what made them fall in love without even knowing it. Love is a funny thing, isn't it? Zammie


**Not really sure where this is going so may not make sense and it is my first attempt writing this way so happy reading…**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the characters, Nina Nesbitt owns the song and I own the plot! **

**Love is a Funny Thing**

The small blonde girl walked down the corridors her folders clutched tightly to her chest as she scurried down unnoticed. There was no doubt that she was pretty the way her long honey blonde hair cascaded down her slender figure in lose waves and moved to and fro with every step she made in her white sneakers that had seen better days. Her skin was slightly tanned showing she spent time outside and there was a small clad of light brown freckles dotted across her small button like nose. The young girl wasn't tall nor was she small she was just average probably no taller than five foot four, maybe five.

However the way she walked in a hurry with her head bowed her lightly mascara covered lashes sending shadows down her prominent cheek bones covering her colour changing eyes. At the moment her eyes were a dark hazel colour with a few golden flecks surrounding her pupils representing fireworks on the fourth of July. Her small hunched figure wore a pair of acid washed skinny jeans and a floral blouse that hung loosely around her frame as the hot summer sun poured through the doors at the end of the corridor leading into the school. She had a woven rucksack resting on her shoulders that rose up and down as it bounced off her moving legs.

Coming to a slower pace she reached a locker almost identical to everyone next to it but, just like the others, there was a small bit of personalization where she had spelt out her name in glittery stickers, Cammie, and it had a few heart stickers surrounding it. A lot of the other lockers had similar things, the owners name and a few other things around it in a circle around the lock.

So this girl was called Cammie, therefore Cammie turned in her combination and opened up her locker to reveal a grey hoodie hung on the inside along with a gym bag and a pair of running shows on the bottom. On the top shelf of the floor length locker were a few textbooks and some stationary just the typical contents of your young high school's locker. Cammie then swapped books around from her bag and the locker and slipped a brown paper bag, probably her lunch, into the locker and then grabbed some sheets of paper into her bag so quickly that if you were trying to see what it was you wouldn't even get the chance to come up with the idea to look.

Then she closed her locker swung her rucksack onto her shoulder and carried back down the corridor her head bowed not stealing a glance from anyone as she silently walked down alone and holding onto the straps of her bag. Or so she thought.

* * *

Outside of the school on the grey brick steps leading to the entrance just off the car park of the school for the students sat a boy and girl, an obvious couple and an obvious high school royalty. The girl was, to put it bluntly, your typical high school slut. She had on a pair of light denim shorts that revealed off more skin than was really needed. She also wore a tight plain blue crop top that revealed off her silver belly bar and her not so natural blotchy orange tan. Her hair was once black as her bleached blonde locks ended two inches before her scalp showing off her darker roots. She wore a lot of makeup and had a thick layering of mascara and an even thicker layer of foundation across her skin. This was what made her pretty and probably before she did this to her appearance she was pretty before since you cannot make something that wasn't there before.

Of course this girl was skinny, some may say too skinny, as she had defined collar bones that stuck out and a flat stomach, it was quite apparent that is girl was a cheerleader as her silver bag resting on the step below her had a cheerleading kit pouring out of it. She was sitting on the lap of a boy. Well not just any boy this boy was her boyfriend, he had one arm wrapped around her waist holding her onto his lap as she hung one around his neck planting kisses onto his lips as they teased one another.

The boy however was attractive, some may even say gorgeous, he had your typical high school Jock vibe. It was almost laughable how a cheerleader was going out with a Jock but it is just the way high school usually plays out. Back to the boy, he was well built with muscles that were getting hugged tightly by the grey shirt he had on and his skin was tanned. His face had chiselled features and from the moment you set eyes on him he is wearing a permanent smirk, it isn't a snide smirk just a cocky one. Showing he is in control and likes to portray a certain story of himself not letting his guard down. Not this would imply he has something to hide but so does everyone; everyone had skeletons on their closet it just takes someone special to reveal them and care for them.

He was tall and his jean covered legs went down a few steps and ended at a pair of black trainers that were slightly scuffed but nothing that a quick wipe wouldn't remove. The boy had the most breath taking sets of eyes one could possibly see; they were a deep colour of green. Well more than a green they held something special a sparkle that showed a challenge. You could get lost in them for eternity without even releasing it; most girls in the school had managed it so why would you be any different?

Dark, almost black curls rolled down his scalp and just missed them covering most of his scalp and his hair was the sort of hair you just dreamed of running your fingers through. Unfortunately, for you, the girl on his lap was managing that perfectly as it was a drug there was a minute went by that she didn't rake her long manicured fingers through his lush's locks. Girls glared in envy every time she did so as they passed smiling flirtatiously at the boy as they did so and he returned the favour by nodding his approval at them making their breath catch in their throats.

Chuckling to himself the bell rang signalling it was time to get to homeroom the girl swiftly got off his lap and he stood up swinging his bag over his shoulder as the girl planted a kiss on his cheek and he said his goodbyes as she ran off to her other identical group of friends. All of which are wearing cheerleading uniforms.

The boy then got out his phone and began tapping the screen as he headed towards the classroom for his homeroom.

* * *

In the classroom Cammie sat next to a cappuccino skinned girl that was clearly athletic the way her long muscular legs poured out of her denim bleached shorts that had a lining of lace around the rim or the material. She resembled an Egyptian Goddess with flawless beauty and a perfect set of pearly white teeth on show as she talked to Cammie laughing. The girl's voice drifted around the room mingling with the other teenager's and hers stood out more since it was different than the rest. Not louder or anything like that but the others were American, hers however was British. She didn't do anything to try and hide it though it was flowing broadly and she wasn't embarrassed about how she sounded different to her peers she embraced it.

The British girl had on a black top that flowed out slightly and had a white skull on the front, her sense showed she wasn't a girl to be messed with as you wouldn't want to mess with a strong girl wearing studded biker boots. The two girls chatted away but they seemed so different Cammie was quiet and secluded not wanting any attention whereas her loud British friend didn't mind having a few stares or the odd dodgy look. You could tell she was her own person, living life the way she sees fit. Not the other way around.

Next thing the boy from the steps strolled into the classroom as the teacher, his desk showing he was named Solomon, was taking attendance and almost as if it had been planned out when Solomon called out the name.

"Zach Goode." The doors swung open and in he walked causing all heads in the room to turn towards him as he made his way to the back of the room behind the two girls.

"Here Sir." Zach then slumped back in his chair his legs stuck out in front of him crossed at his ankles as he nodded towards the boy next to him.

Solomon then frowned and carried on making it seem this was a typical occurrence for Zach, not that he sent off any signs of being a bad boy. But you should know the popular, and overused, saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'. Solomon then finished attendance making it aware that the girl sitting next to Cammie was called Bex Baxter; the name suited her feisty exterior.

The two girls sat talking throughout the rest of homeroom until Cammie was pushed forward on her chair in a jerking movement. She turned around to be met by a smirking Zach, much to his surprise though Cammie didn't crumble at his dreamy eyes and cocky smirk she just looked at him with disgust and then turned back to face Bex not wasting her breath on him or his childish antics.

For the rest of homeroom Zach sat behind Cammie staring at her, not glaring at her, but analysing her almost as if he hadn't really noticed her before. He let his emerald eyes scan her body from the top of her dirty blonde locks right to the tip of her run down converse. His eyes filled with curiosity as she sat I silence listening to Bex ramble on and on about that soccer game her team on the weekend, she didn't look bored just allowing her to talk and tell her story. Listening before she interjected her opinion on how Bex scored the winning goal and the crowd 'erupted in applause' as Bex put it.

Zach seemed intrigued by this new character his come across she was shy and an obvious good friend however the dirty glare she shot him seemed she also owned a dark side, it just took certain things to bring it out.

Another bell bounced off the walls signalling it was now time for the first lesson of the day and Zach was then awoken from his trance as he stood up from his chair was quickly made his way out of the room knocking into Cammie in the process. Cammie scowled at him as his heavy shoulder made contact with her small one, Bex glared a burning glare of hatred with her deep brown eyes as he left the room and mumbles something under her breath about him being a 'bloody jumped up arse' as she put her black leather bag on her shoulder sharp golden spiked along the rim.

The two girls walked out of the room together but once they left the doorway Bex went left while Cammie turned right passing Zach as he leaned against a locker that wasn't his one foot resting on it his hands stuffed deeply in his pockets. His eyes followed her figure down the corridor then when she turned left he did too now bothering to head towards his lesson, but it seemed she wasn't either.

He kept his distance from her as she carefully treaded down the shiny floors then she reached a dead end and the halls were practically deserted now, well apart from her and Zach hiding behind a lane of lockers. She turned to the door that lead to the back entrance of the music hall, oddly enough no one had music this period and checking behind her shoulders for the final time she opened the door and walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

Zach walked up to the door confusion plastered across his face he went to reach for the handle but then pondered on it and stepped a small step back. He thought about it for a moment, _this girl obviously wanted to be on her own,_ nevertheless he still steppes closer to the door and pushed it open to then step into the music hall.

Cammie slowly made her way across the hall and then once she reached her desired location which was at the far corner of the stage she sat with her legs dangling over the edge her hands clutching her edge of the dusty wooden stage. Then she just sat there looking out at the never ending rows of red chairs and she stared in admiration, breaking her out of her trance the doors at the top of the isle opened up and I tall shadowed figure made its way down the plush carpet floor, at the moment, hidden from the shadows produced from the dim spotlights.

Soon enough though the boy reached the light and he wasn't the boy you would have suspected, it was a different boy than before one whose stares were unnoticed at the start of the day for Cammie. He was quite tall at least four inches taller than Cammie and he had shaggy blonde hair that wasn't short or long, it was a few inches above his light blue eyes that detained nothing but anger and greed. He smiled at her an odd powerful smile as fear flooded through her eyes.

The mysterious boy scooted closer to Cammie's vulnerable figure that was looked quite small and dainty in the current situation as the boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her down from the stage. He held an iron grip on her wrist but all she did was stare at him her eyes brimming with tears of pain and his fingers gripped tighter on her skin she let out a small whimper but the tears never did fall. You couldn't really hear if they were exchanging any words they was no voices surrounding them they just stared at one another not saying a word, verbally. They were speaking through their eyes Cammie's filled with pain and fear and this boy that seems to has just turned up to hurt her filled with power and pride as he had control over her and what she did.

Zach just stood there shell shocked behind the curtain as he watched unable to move his feet he tried to speak but ended up looking like a gold fish, he couldn't describe what was happening to him. Something about this girl made him want to go and protect her and hold her until she was safe from this character that _did_ hold the bad boy exterior.

He had a nose ring and he had a distressed black leather jacket on his back and a black Rolling Stones tee shirt and I pair of dark denim jeans with cuts, some may be purposeful or accidental, you could see a rectangular box sitting in his pocket. Cigarettes, his stereotypical social group would be either the bad boy or the drug skater. Probably the latter, but Zach still watched not moving as the boy dropped Cammie's wrist leaving a red raw hand print and then stalked off pulling out the box of cigarettes and a silver lighter ready to ignite it.

Cammie then sat back on the stage and grabbed the guitar that was resting on the floor below her and began strumming a few chords as if the thing that just happened didn't. Something didn't add up firstly the obvious was what was the exchange all about and secondly what was a secluded character like Cammie doing meeting up with a smoking bad boy? These questions drifted through Zach's mind but they soon dissolved as Cammie began playing a song and her voice filled the, so she though, empty music hall.

_Ruffled hair, a lose shoestring_

_Covered arms and a nose ring_

_He's just misguided I think_

_He goes out till the lights up_

_He doesn't care for the day (mmm)_

_He doesn't know what he's worth_

_But he's self-confessed and a little obsessed_

_He gets money from his parents to try and impress_

_I guess that's adolescence at its best_

_He's never put to the test but still distressed_

_And he keeps a bottle inside his vest_

_I guess that's adolescence at its best_

_He says 'live fast and die young_

_Forget the past and move on_

_What's done is done'_

_He says 'live fast and die young_

_Forget the past and move on_

_You only live once'_

_woa-oh-oh-oh_

_woa-oh-oh-oh_

_woa-oh-oh-ohoaoh_

_Hangs about at the skate-parks_

_With his lighter and his pack of cards_

_And he's going nowhere_

_Maybe if life wasn't so hard_

_If he got off to a better start_

_He'd be somewhere_

_But he's self-confessed and a little obsessed_

_He gets money from his parents to try and impress_

_I guess that's adolescence at its best_

_And he's never put to the test but still distressed_

_And he keeps a bottle inside his vest_

_I guess that's adolescence at its best_

_He says 'live fast and die young_

_Forget the past and move on_

_What's done is done'_

_He says 'live fast and die young_

_Forget the past and move on_

_You only live once'_

_woa-oh-oh-oh_

_woa-oh-oh-oh_

_woa-oh-ohohoohaha_

_Keep calm and carry on he's drunk all night long_

_He'll sit with his guitar and play another song_

_Then he'll give me a phone_

_Another 5am call sitting worried in my hall_

_Will he come tonight before it gets light?_

_Well I guess he might_

_And I'll just keep calm and carry on_

_Cause he's drunk all night long_

_But he'll be home by dawn_

_I'll keep calm and carry on_

_Whilst he's drunk all night long_

_Cause he'll be home by dawn_

_And he says 'live fast and die young_

_Forget the past and move on_

_What's done is done'_

_He says 'live fast and die young_

_Forget the past and move on_

_You only live once'_

_woa-oh-oh-oh_

_woa-oh-oh-oh_

_woa-oh-ohohoohaha _

_woa-oh-oh-oh_

_woa-oh-oh-oh_

_woa-oh-ohohoohahaoh mm mm_

_What's done is done _

Cammie then breathed out a long breath and let it linger there for a few moments and then placed the guitar back where she got it from and stood up holding her bruising wrist with her other hand as she left the way she entered. Seeing her coming Zach hid behind the curtain holding his breath as she passed and then she stopped dead in front of where he was hiding and he drifted his eyes to where hers had landed to see she was looking at his back pack.

Zach cursed himself under his breath for being so foolish but she then shrugged it off and left the music hall just as invisibly as when she came in. Letting his breath go Zach then walked around the curtain rubbing his furrowed brow as he thought about the events he just witnessed. Realising he had to get out of here and find more about the mystery boy and this girl he has an emotional tie to Zach grabbed his bag and made his way out of the music hall.

* * *

Cammie made her way to her locker and sighed resting her back against it and let her body fall down it and landed on her butt as she brought her knees to her chest unsure of what to do next. Her wrist was giving her pain, it was clear in the way she winced when she touched it or moved it too violently, also the fact it was bruised already with a faded black handprint outline the red mark that wouldn't cool for a few hours to come. She pulled out her phone and saw the time and that it was two minutes until the class crossover so two minutes until the halls were flooded with busy teens.

Sighing she stood up and opened up her locker and even with the burning summer's sun that was heating her body up already she grabbed her grey hoodie from the hook in her locker and put it on thus covering her marked arm. Just as she straightened out her jacket the bell rang and the halls flooded with busy bodies, one of them watched her intently her every movement and another watched from a distance slyly smirking as he swung a set of keys around his index finger.

Cammie didn't notice thought, she never did, as she grabbed her gym kit from the foot of her locker and headed towards the sports hall where she would be able to see some friendly faces.

When she reached the locker room Bex and two other girls called her over and she smiled a genuine relieved smile as she walked over tugging on her hoodie worried her secret would be revealed. As she placed her bag down the more confident girl of the three, and the prettiest, spoke up.

"Where were you last lesson Cammie?" She had shoulder length glossy black hair that was pin straight and framed her magazine cover worthy face. Her skin was flawless and not a single feature could be faltered, she had plump pink lips and deep icy blue eyes. Although she would look like a high school bitch she spoke with so much care towards Cammie and smiled genuinely when her friends did to.

"I had to speak to the principle about my slipping grades in music that is all Macey." Cammie explained, so this VOGUE beauty was called Macey. Now another thing didn't add up with Cammie how could her grades possibly be slipping in music when she managed to write the lyrics and music to such a meaningful and great song? People keep collecting facts about Cammie but none of them seem to add up, so what has she possibly got to hide, apart from the obvious mysterious bad boy beater.

"I see, well come on we need to get changed. We are doing dodge ball with the boys today." Macey said and the smallest out of the girls let out a small whimper but still obliged to Macey's demand and began to change from her normal clothes and into her gym gear.

When everyone was out of the locker room and in the sports hall there was a line of boys in almost identical clothes, a pair of shorts, white shirt and a pair of running shoes. The girls looked similar but their gym clothes were a bit more adventurous with different colours all around the room showing the school wasn't too strict when it came to uniforms in gym.

Cammie stood out though as out of all of the girls she wore something that made her out of place she had on a pair of tight fitting navy shorts with a pink line along the side that were _short_ and a pink fitted polo top and a pair of white tennis shoes. Now this wasn't the odd part, all the girls had on a similar outfit, it was the fact Cammie wore a grey hoodie over it. So picture this on a warm summers day in a warm stuffy room where about forty students were about to get active increasing the temperature in the room and there is one girl standing in a hoodie. It just doesn't make sense, to anyone but us since we know why.

Zach watched from the other side of the room as the teams were evenly split so there were half girls and half boys on each team, when Zach got told to go on the same team than Cammie a small gentle smile graced his pink lips. He jogged over and then the whistle was blown and the game began. Instead of being at the centre like usual Zach walked over to Cammie who stood near the doorway that lead to the girl's locker room just watching the balls fly across the room. She dodged a few but wasn't getting into as sports weren't really her thing.

Carefully, not wanting to startle the girl, Zach touched her arm and Cammie jumped out of her skin and moved her head to face him confusion filling her face. Without a word though Zach pulled her into the locker room with Cammie putting up a silent protest not wanting to draw attention to herself in front of everyone, although when she was alone with him she was not longer silent.

"What are you playing at?" She asked as she stood pacing back and forth unsure of to why he was getting himself so worked up over her life. He looked at her with sadness evident in his eyes and made his way towards her and not stopping until she crashed into the lockers behind her.

Terror trembled in her eyes as she looked her up and down with an unrecognisable expression on his face, "What has he done to you?" He whispered so quiet the fragile girl may not have even heard him. But the confusion that flurried her face showed that she did hear him since his face was only a mere inch away from here.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked out the closeness of him making her temperature rise as the blood rushed up her neck and left a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"First period why did you let Josh Abrahams do this to you?" Zach demanded as he pulled her sleeve up to reveal a black and blue bruise in the shape of five fingers and blotchy skin surrounding it. Cammie stood unsure of what to do next as she stood her mouth gaped open her eyes wide as his brimmed with anger. "Why did he do it?"

"Because he can and I let him." Cammie replied and then a small stray tear ran down her cheek leaving a trail behind it making a dark splodge to land on Zach's white shirt as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Zach didn't know why, just that he did but something had happened to him that morning and he had grown an unfamiliar bond towards this girl sobbing into his shirt, however he didn't mind.

* * *

After Zach and Cammie stood in each other's arms they hadn't spoken since, it may seem weird but they didn't have a reason to. Sure they nodded in the halls and smile when they catch one another's glance in homeroom. However no one noticed the way their breaths caught in their throat from the slightest touch from the other party.

Zach' girlfriend didn't notice that when they were having some 'alone' he was always distant and seemed to be thinking of something else other than the girl he was supposedly meant to care for. He had never told her he loved her as he thought that wasn't a word to be thrown around like 'hey'. It was a word that was saved under lock and key for those special people in the world you deserved it. She didn't see that when they sat on their step every morning he would be scanning the crowds for a certain dirty blonde who took his breath away with even him or her knowing.

It may sound weird that even he didn't notice that he was living to just catch a glimpse of this girl he barely knew, he just held her secret. But the same implied for the girl.

Cammie didn't notice that when she saw him walking along and he may just send her a rare smile her heart would flutter and her heart would skip a beat. She didn't realise whenever she left her car in the morning and walked towards the main doors and Zach sat with his girlfriend on his lap her body would just ooze with envy towards the jumped up slut.

None of them did, until now that is.

It was the night of the most talked about party of Roseville High's school year, it was held by the richest and ignorant person in the whole school, Josh Abrahams. Even though he is a complete and utter Jackass he did throw good parties. So Cammie was now currently sitting on her bed waiting for the girls to come and pick her up so they could go to the party or the year.

She was sitting on the foot of her stairs in a mini skirt with habernera print, a lose white tee that puffed out slightly around her waist and then a denim looking shirt that she unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves of. She had on a pair of black ankle boots with a small four inch heel. Her hair was curly and had a braid traveling across her scalp and she had no skin makeup and some eye liner and mascara.

There was a ring at the door and Cammie stood up and grabbed her small bag that had her phone in and some other essentials and opened the door to be met by her three best friends. They all got into Macey's car and then drove down to the party which was in full swing.

The bass was bouncing around the huge house and the front lawn was already littered with empty red plastic cups and a couple was currently in a full blown make out session. The four girls made their way up to the front door and Bex opened it to then me pulled into the mass of grinding hormonal teenagers. The girls were quickly separated and Cammie found herself on her own full of a house with people she generally didn't know.

She felt someone tap her on her shoulder and thinking it was someone asking her to move she stepped out of the way allowing them to get passed but no one did walk by her inly grab her hand. The touch of this unknown person sent chills down her spine and goose bumps caressed her body. She turned to face the person to be met by Zach.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he weaved her through the crowds and he didn't answer but then they reached the front door and Zach opened it and shooed the two people making out on the front porch. Once they were alone and Zach had neglected her hand and stood away from her leaning against the porch railings and Cammie stood there finding her feet a lot more interesting than anything else out there.

"Cammie," Zach said breaking the silence they had fallen into and Cammie moved her head up to look at the boy who had the orange sun setting rays surrounding him making his muscles almost scream at her for her attention. "How have you been since…" He trailed off not wanted to say the events he was implying to but Cammie knew what he meant.

"Fine he hasn't really spoken to me since, just glares." She laughed awkwardly and then found herself stepping closer to Zach as he put one of his hands out for her to take. Within seconds she found herself standing directly in front of him.

His hands resting on the hem of her skirt and he played with her skirt and she had her hands on his abs underneath his shirt, she looked at him through her lashes knowing she was burning crimson. Zach nudged her to look up at him and she did and their eyes locked together both of them losing their breaths as they hearts clambered against their rib cages.

"So why did you bring me out of here?" Cammie asked as she felt Zach looking lustfully at her glossy lips.

He cleared his throat and moved his green orbs upwards where he met Cammie's eyes, "I needed to tell you something." Cammie nodded for him to continue, "I really…" But then he couldn't control himself anymore to finish the sentence the girl who was giving him sleepless nights was touching him their breaths mingling biting her lip so naïvely. So he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

At first Cammie pulled back and he stopped kissing but their lips were still touching ever so lightly and then she looked at him in the eyes and smiled then they began kissing again, he held her tighter to his body. She clung to his neck and finally got to touch his mop of curls and then their bodies were touching. Zach braced her neck and tilted her whole body slightly so one of her legs were bent as she dipped her under the moon who was just returning to the sky.

That was the moment Zach and Cammie realised that they had fallen for each other without even realising it, love is a funny thing isn't it?

**This was my first attempt at a one shot and I know it is probably rubbish and it is also my first time writing in this style but I think it is okay, is it? Let me know with reviews.**

**Song belongs to Nina Nesbitt, Noserings and Shoestrings **


End file.
